garofandomcom-20200223-history
Seiji Hiba
Seiji Hiba was a Makai Knight and elder brother-in-training to Daigo Akizuki. He was killed by Jinga and Amily after avenging the deaths of his fallen students by a Horror. Personality & Character Not much is known about Seiji, only that he was once a senior student that trained with Daigo. He's shown to be kind and patient with children as he enjoys teaching. A man with a sense of personal responsibility and honor, he had his own dojo to train the next generation of Makai Knights. Unfortunately, his students were all killed by a Horror and he was consumed by vengeance. Thanks to Daigo and Ryūga, he was able to get revenge for his fallen disciples, but he lost his life to Jinga and Amily after trying to defend the memory of his students. Skills & Abilities * Makai Knight Training: ?. Equipment * Makai Blade: ?. History Early Days In Seiji's youth, he was a senior disciple to the Makai Order and trained to become a Makai Knight. Training with him was his younger brother-in-training, Daigo Akizuki, which he proudly calls Seiji as Dōshi. After completing their training and becoming a full-fledged Makai Knight, he eventually became an instructor to train disciples that would become the next generation of knights. Fall of Dojo & Revenge One unfortunate night, a Horror appeared and attacked Seiji's dojo. His students bravely tried to defend the dojo, but all were eaten by the Horror. Seiji couldn't defeat the creature but managed to slice off its ear. Using its ear as a means of tracking it, Seiji knew it was after Daigo's students this time. Although along with vengeance, he also wanted to catch up with his old friend. Seiji appeared before Daigo as an old friend passing by and helped with training the students. During the evening, the two knights had some snacks and drinks while catching up. However, the creature appeared and Seiji faced his students' killer. Seiji faced the Horror in a final battle, but he wasn't strong enough to beat him alone. For unknown reasons, he never activated his armor and was severely injured in combat. Fortunately, Daigo and Ryūga appeared to help him. As Giga and Garo, the two helped Seiji give the Horror a fatal blow and the two helped finish off the Horror, but its essence was quickly eaten by Jinga and Amily. Death Jinga and Amily remarked how delicious this particular Horror tasted due in part he recently ate a group of children. Angered that Jinga and Amily would refer Seiji's disciples as feed, he became emotionally distraught by their words. Seriously injured, but enraged, he charged at the couple, only for both of them to impale him. Defiant until the end, he kept saying his students aren't feed and died. After the Jinga and Amily departed, Daigo and his students helped honor Seiji's memory by placing his sword and the mementos of his fallen students upon their dojo's alter. Both Ryūga and Daigo swears vengeance upon the Horror couple. Pics Gallery TBA Relationships *Daigo Akizuki: Former brothers-in-training during their youth, Daigo sees Seiji as a great warrior and friend. He still respects him as his senior brother by addressing him formally as Dōshi. However, with the death of his students, he doesn't feel worthy nor enjoys to be called by that honorific. Notes & Trivia TBA Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Knight